Prank Gone Wrong
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: The Marauders decide to redecorate the Potions classroom. But it doesn't work out as they planned...


This is my entry for round two of QL with my version of Gryffindor x Gryffindor friendship. I chose the Marauders :)

_Prompts:_

_2\. (word) force_

_13\. (spell) Immobulus_

_15\. (word) holding_

Have fun reading! :D

* * *

**Prank Gone Wrong**

If a student would have travelled through the dark corridors that night, the only thing they would have heard would be soft snickers. They would have turned around, looking for their source, but wouldn't be able to see anything. The snickers would continue, followed by the occasional bump and quiet crash and they would have gotten afraid of what would possibly make such noise. They would have picked up speed until they were running through the dark and sleeping castle, hurrying through its corridors, turning corners, climbing stairs, in order to get to their dormitory as quickly as possible.

If one Lily Evans would have travelled through said corridor, she would have investigated the noise. Upon coming to the conclusion that it was originated in the Potions classroom, she would have tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She would have to accept the fact that the door was locked with a spell she had no knowledge of, leading to her getting a professor to see what was going on.

It was a good thing that neither a curious wanderer nor a certain Lily Evans travelled through the castle that night. But even if they were to wander around, the four boys that were currently huddled together in the Potions lab of the ancient castle, discussing their next move, would have found out immediately for there was a wrinkled piece of parchment lying in front of them, opened, covered in lines and names. The only names that were currently labelling four pairs of footprints standing in the Potions classroom were _James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin _and _Peter Pettigrew_. A silky-looking cloak was pooled at their feet, lying there almost innocently.

Every resident of the school, be it student or staff, would know what it meant if those four boys were alone, locked in a room with mischievous grins on their faces. It didn't mean any good.

James Potter was holding his wand and pointed it at the yellowish parchment on the desk in front of them. He was looking for Filch, the caretaker, and found him on the fifth floor, his cat was lingering a floor below him. Most of the teachers were in their quarters, some of them on patrol, but none of them in the dungeons. Satisfied, he nodded and looked up at his grinning friends. They had planned this for quite some time now and had finally, after several failed tries to get this thing rolling, managed to make it to their destination without being seen. "Let's get started, gents." His eyes were bright with anticipation and mischief as he pointed his wand at the wall next to him. The grey stones turned pink immediately. The joints wiggled over the girly surface, leaving bright blue, yellow, red and purple flowers in their wake, decorating the wall beautifully for any blind unicorn to inhabit.

Sirius Black waved his wand over the furniture of the room, making some objects fly, others spin and yet others bounce. His delighted laugh echoed through the classroom as he watched the tables, chairs, cauldrons and bottles full of ingredients behave like possessed material.

Remus Lupin shook his head, but couldn't keep from grinning. He turned around and focused on the now empty shelf in front of him. Every now and then a bottle of Billywig Sting Slime jumped in his way, but he ignored the various runaway potion ingredients as he swished his wand through the air and covered the wood in grass. Flowers sprung through its surface and beetles started crawling through the blades. Raising a brow, he proudly watched a bee that just landed on top of a bright yellow flower.

Peter Pettigrew had to clamp his hand in front of his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. They had originally planned on placing a Silencing Charm on the door, but the invented spell that Sirius had come up with all of a sudden hadn't mixed well with it, leading to a little explosion. Gladly, the door had not been ripped to pieces and they didn't mourn the chair that had died in the process of securing the classroom. He cleared his throat, raised his hand and with a rather complicated-looking flourish, pointed his wand in the general direction of the opposite wall, directly above the now jumping teacher's desk. The words '_You are very welcome'_ sprung up on top of the brilliant pink wall. With another wave of his wand the letters started to glow, bathing the room in an unhealthy orange light.

"Brilliant, Wormtail!" Sirius clapped his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Guess we're done, aren't we?" He turned around and saw a grinning Remus standing in front of what looked like a private garden in the middle of the Potions lab and a beaming James Potter drawing doodles on the wall next to him. "Yup. We did a great job, lads!" His laughter sounded like a dog barking, only succeeding in the other to join as well.

As they turned around, giddy with anticipation for the next day, something crashed into Remus' back, throwing him to the ground and pinning him to the cold stone floor. The air was pushed out of his lungs as the desk jumped up and down right on top of him, seemingly without a care in the world. "Get this thing off of me!" He gasped as the wooden leg of the table punched into his stomach repeatedly.

Sirius didn't know whether he should laugh or hurry to assist his friend that was currently being beaten up by a table. "Hold still, mate," he said, barely keeping the delight and laughter out of his voice as he pointed his good old wand at the table, muttering "_Finite incantatem."_ Nothing happened. He frowned. The table kept bouncing up and down on top of the young werewolf, rendering him unable to move away. "_Finite incantatem!_" He repeated, pointing his wand once again at the enthusiastic piece of furniture that just kept his assault on his friend going.

"_Stupify!"_ James' voice yelled and red light shot to the abusive piece of wood, bouncing right off. "What the hell have you done to the furniture, Padfoot?" He raised a sceptical eyebrow at his friend, who stood there, gaping at the slightly bruised Remus.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, raised his wand and yelled "_Impedimenta_, damn it!" but the table kept on dancing on top of the poor, softly whimpering boy. He scratched his head, confused.

"_Immobulus!_" Peter gave his wand a sharp turn in the air, letting it swish down and point at the wrestling pair on the ground. "Oh, no! S-Sorry! _F-Finite incantatem_! Sorry." He turned beet red as James and Sirius started laughing hysterically. Grunting softly, Remus raised his arms in order to keep the table from damaging his face. "Sorry," Peter mumbled as Remus rolled his eyes at his by now crying friends, who had collapsed onto the ground, clutched their stomachs, barely getting enough air into their lungs after seeing little Peter stun his already barely mobile and by now definitely hurting friend.

"_Do something!_" Remus exclaimed as he tried to roll onto his stomach and crawl away from the aggressive table – without much luck. A particularly nasty punch hit him in the chest, successfully cracking a rib. He screamed as he heard his bone give way.

James and Sirius scurried to their feet and hurried over to where Remus was fighting with the heavy furniture, Peter hot on their heels. With combined force, they threw their bodies against the table, pushing it off of their panting friend. Bit by bit the offensive piece of furniture moved off of Remus, leaving him to crawl away as soon as the table hit the floor. All around them the chairs and desks continued their joyful jumping and flying. A leg of a rather fast moving chair hit Peter against the head. "_Ow_!" He yelped and glared at the fleeing piece of carved wood.

"We have to get out of here!" James yelled, ran towards the door of the classroom, lifted the spell and grabbed the map and the cloak. With a mighty jerk, he ripped the door open and all of them tumbled out of the room, landing in a huge heap on the floor.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Asked a voice above them that turned out to belong to a really pissed off Minerva McGonagall.

They hurriedly picked themselves up from the floor, James wisely hiding the map and the cloak behind his back.

"Well, you see, Professor," started Remus, bright red in the face.

"We w-were a-actually," upon having McGonagall's eyes on him, Peter shut his mouth immediately and lowered his gaze to the ground, mumbling something about pumpkin juice.

"We were just redecorating, Professor." James put on his most innocent expression and blinked up at his Professor's stern face. "We felt this castle needed a bit more cheer."

"In dark times like these," Sirius added, nodding. His grey eyes were big as he watched his Transfiguration teacher glare at him.

"Off to bed, all of you!" She barked and watched them hurry down the corridor, heads obediently bowed. "Detention for the rest of the month!"

She sighed and shook her head. Those boys would be the death of her, she was sure of that. She didn't know just how long her heart could keep going like that.

As the four friends turned around the corner, they could hear a horrified scream as Minerva McGonagall opened the door to the Potions classroom.

* * *

I hope you liked it :D Please leave a comment. I love reading and answering them!

See ya!

**Word count: 1604**


End file.
